


and I see love, I see love when I close my eyes

by RainbowRandomness



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Polyamory, Polygrumps, Sharing a Bed, ShipGrumps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 09:17:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11871258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowRandomness/pseuds/RainbowRandomness
Summary: "I think I have a crush on Dan."





	and I see love, I see love when I close my eyes

**Author's Note:**

> I was half asleep when I mentally wrote the first 294 words and then blearily sat up and grabbed my phone so I could write them down in my notes and not forget them by the morning.
> 
> this probably isn't the best thing I've ever written and the ending's a bit gay, but I dunno. I adore thinking of the three of them in life as a three, and I wanted to write something from Suzy's perspective and stuff. so much is about Dan and Arin and written from their povs, I kinda wanted to give it a go from Suzy's and such. 
> 
> anyway, hope you enjoy and stuff.
> 
> Title from _I See Love_ by Passenger

"I think I have a crush on Dan."

It’s whispered so quietly she could almost pretend she didn’t hear him speak, but the nervous tinge to his voice lets her know he’s been working up to telling her for a while. She rolls over to face him in the dark, expecting to find him facing her, only to find him on his back, gazing at the ceiling.

She watches him, allowing her eyes to adjust, and can see the anxiety contorting his features. His hands are resting atop the covers across his stomach and she shuffles closer, pressing herself into his side and reaches out to find his hand, interlocking their fingers together. She kisses his shoulder and closes her eyes.

"I love you," she whispers, as quiet as his confession was, and smiles against his skin when he turns his face towards her and gently presses a kiss to her forehead. It's a way to say, _"I love you too,"_ and she feels the breath of his sigh ruffle the wisps of her hair.

-

"Do you think he'd want us?"

Her voice is as nervous as his was last night, and she stares into her cup of morning coffee, watching the black liquid swirl. Her finger taps absentmindedly against the side, a perfectly manicured black nail adding a _tap tap tap_ to the sounds of their morning routine.

He pauses in his actions, scrambled eggs halfway between the pan he’s holding and the plate in front of her. He's cooking them eggs for breakfast, as he does every morning, and she imagines a third plate being placed besides theirs on the kitchen counter. She glances up to gauge Arin's expression and almost smiles at the way his emotions dance across his face.

“Why wouldn’t he?” comes his response and she lets out a small chuckle at his cocky grin, though she knows it hides his anxieties, the worry of _“why would he?”_ dancing through their minds.

She leans forward to kiss him softly, the hair of his moustache tickling the skin of her upper lip, and she imagines what it would be like to share her husband’s kisses with someone else.

-

“We don’t have to do it.”

She’s curled up into his side on their sofa, his arm resting around her shoulders and a fluffy cat keeping her bare feet warm. She twists her head to see him better, takes in the way he’s pointedly staring at the TV and not at her and turns again, repositioning herself until her head is resting against his stomach and her body is curled in towards him. He’s still not looking at her when she reaches up to cup his jaw with her hand, though he instinctively melts into her touch.

“I love you,” she says, her thumb stroking his jaw, feeling the bristles of his beard against her skin, “and I love him too. I’ll still love you if he’s sat here beside us on the couch, or drinking coffee with us in the morning, or lying with us in our bed at night.”

He’s gazing down at her now, the same love and adoration reflected in the deep brown of his eyes that she knows he’s seeing in hers. His hand comes up to rest atop hers against his face, and he turns to plant a barely there kiss against her palm, never looking away from her as he does so.

-

“You don’t have to, we- we’ll understand if you don’t want to.”

She couldn’t remember the last time she had felt this sick with nerves. It’s the end of the day and they’re still at the office, her, Arin, and Dan, while everyone else has already packed up for the evening and gone home. It’s quiet throughout the building aside from the hum of Arin’s computer and their collective soft breaths. She almost feels like hyperventilating.

Dan’s sat beside her on the sofa, the dim lighting casting his face mostly into shadows, making his expression barely readable. Her eyes keep glancing from him to Arin, wondering if they’ve overstepped their boundaries, wondering if everything will be okay after this. She looks towards Arin again where he’s sat in his office chair and their eyes meet and hold; he’s just as anxious as she is, though he’s hiding it better than she feels she is.

When she looks back towards Dan he’s staring at the floor at his feet, the mess of curls that is his hair concealing his face from her. She almost thinks to reassure him that they can forget this and pretend they never asked when he speaks, gentle, testing.

“I- I’d like to try.”

Relief floods her so quickly she almost feels like she could faint. When she turns to look at her husband he’s already watching her, his relieved smile mirroring her own.

She twists until she’s facing Dan again and tentatively places her hand on his knee, a small smile tugging at the corners of her mouth when he looks up at her with a hesitant yet genuine grin.

 “Would you like to come home with us?”

His breathless, _“Yes,”_ was all she needed to hear.

-

“Your feet are cold.”

It’s a grumbled remark that makes her giggle into his skin. She presses her feet against his calves to make him squirm and then kisses his shoulder blade as a form of apology, though she doesn’t intend to move her feet any time soon.

“You’ll get used to her cold feet dude,” Arin murmurs from the other side, his hand squeezing hers where their fingers are interlocked and resting by Dan’s hip. They’re circling him from either side, bodies curled towards him so he’s snug between them both. She squeezes Arin’s hand again and shifts against Dan’s back until she’s comfortable again, sighing contentedly.

 She feels his hum resonate against her cheek. “At least you’re a furnace.”

His laughter is more a breath of air passed through his nose, a sleepy way to acknowledge Dan’s murmured comment. By the way the mattress groans, she knows that Arin has shifted closer and she breaths another sigh; it had all been so easy, so natural; she was almost surprised they hadn’t thought to do this sooner.

Dan’s hand is warm against her thigh and Arin’s hand is strong in hers. Her heart feels swollen in her chest, love waiting to burst from her beneath her ribcage and escape from her lips in the shape of _“I love you,”_ but she knows it may be too soon just yet.

For now, she listens as the breathing of the men she loves becomes slower, deeper, until she’s sure they’re asleep and dreaming, and she drifts off to join them.

**Author's Note:**

> come follow me on [tumblr](http://rainbow-randomness.tumblr.com/)
> 
> I do not give permission to have any of my works put up on goodreads or any other such site.


End file.
